


All Dressed Up and No Place to Go

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a prompt by hardboiledbaby at starsky-hutch.livejournal.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up and No Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by hardboiledbaby at starsky-hutch.livejournal.com

It occurs to Hutch, as he stares at himself in the mirror, that he has somehow forgotten how to tie a tie. As his fingers continue to fumble, he sees Starsky walk up behind him, flash that crooked grin, and reach around to finish it for him.

“What’s the matter Hutch?” Starsky’s eyes are teasing, without a trace of sadness in them.

Hutch shrugs. “All dressed up with no place to go.”

The brightness in Starsky’s eyes fades just slightly. “C’mon Blintz. Don’t let me down.”

“I already have.” Hutch blinks, and Starsky disappears. He chokes back a sob, and manages to knot the tie properly.

**

Hutch decides, not for the first time, that he has attended too many funerals in his life. This is the first time in years that he doesn’t feel the reassuring grasp of Starsky’s hand in his, the brush of Starsky’s knee against his that says ‘I’m here.’ 

Somehow, he gets to his feet steadily, clutching the crumpled paper with its inadequate eulogy.


End file.
